Shopping at WalMart
by angelbsb
Summary: Chloe takes Clark on excursion while they shop at walmart, they finally end up at Clark's house at the farm.


Title: Shopping At Wal-Mart 

Type: Smallville Fan Fiction Pairing: Chloe/Clark

_Written by: Angelbsb _

Disclaimer: I do not own. They belong to Amiles, the CW, and DC Comics.

Rating: NC-17 

Summary: Clark and Chloe go shopping at Wal-Mart and finish back at his house.

Author's Note 1: My mom helped inspire this story while waiting for my dad to pick us up at Wal-Mart

Clark followed Chloe in to the Smallville Wal-Mart pleading with her , "Chloe , please don't make me go with you to do your personal shopping ."

"Oh Clark, you don't want to help me pick out feminine hygiene products, well and shampoo; I've also got to get a bikini wax kit, do you wanna help with that?" She wiggled her eyebrowns and smiled cooly.

" Ugh Chloe, I'll just wait at the front of the aisles," Clark said blushing brightly .

"No Clark, you are coming with me right now Dork!" Chloe said with an impish grin.

Clark didn't say anything else, he just walked with his head down knowing Chloe had him beat. Once she had her stuff done she made him stop infront of something; Clark noticed they stopped walking and he looked up to see where they were at and noticed numerous kinds of condoms, his face turned redder than he had ever seen. Clark quickly turned his head towards Chloe.

Her eyebrows were raised as if saying, will we need these anytime soon. He started sputtering and drooling at the ideas coming into his head, and he shaked it off.

"It was just a joke stopping here Clark, well at least for right now. Relax! Oh, you might want to wipe off your chin," she said with a huge smirk.

Clark wiped off his chin saying, "Alright for now, but just so you know I'll need the extra large ones Clo."

Chloe stood there for a few seconds in shock, then shaked it off, "Oh Clark, follow me to where I'm going to go next," she said as she walked away quickly.

Clark walked fast to try to catch up to her and when he did his eyes almost bugged out of his head at where she's at.

Seeing his face she said, "Relax Clark, I'm looking for a baby shower gift for a co-worker."

His eyes slowly went back to normal size, "Oh, I knew that, I was just kidding Chloe."

"No you did not you big BDA, but it is good to know that I can keep you on your toes," she said snarkly.

"Ok Chloe, you're right, I did not know it was a gift and yea you're the only one who can rag on me," he said honestly.

Chloe was almost near tears at his words and he helped her find the perfect baby shower gift.

"So, where are we going next Chlo, since we're done with this part," he said quietly near her side.

"You decide here to go now, then we will finish up my stuff."

"Can we go to the toys? I need your help picking out something for Maddie's birthday."

"Sure I'll help, let's go."

They walked to the toy aisles and Chloe helped him pick out a board game, two puzzles, and a velvet board coloring poster; while they were doing that they carried out an easy banter. Chloe then led him to the Halloween costumes.

"We need to get you a costume, what do you think?" She said while rooting through the costumes.

"Sounds like a good idea, but I'm going to dress up in that spare Green Arrow costume Oliver let me have," he said with a huge dorky grin.

"Wow, awesome; you will see my costume on Halloween night, I promise to blow your mind!" She said with a devilish look in her eyes.

"Alright I'll hold you to that promise about your costume, what else do you want to do here?" he asked with with a flirty look.

"Welll Clark, I want to go look and try on some clothes so let's go there, and no peeking with your x-ray vision," she said softly so that only Clark could hear her.

"Sure, let's go to the clothes and I promise not to peak," he whispered in her ear causing her to shiver, which made him smile hugely.

In the woman's section she rooted through looking at tops; she picked out ten deep v-necks and low-rise jeans to try on; Clark watched her stuff while she changed and swallowed very hard hearing the rasp of her zipper slide against her skin. Clark's x-ray vision activated and he saw her in nothing but her black demi lace bra plus her balck lace bikini cut panties; the vision made his eyes start to burn so he closed them until his heat vision subsided. She stepped out of the room wearing a dark blue top and dark blue jeans.

"What do you think of this outfit?" She asked while biting her thumbnail.

"Breathtaking Chlo," he said looking her up and down hotly.

"Really? Alright, I'll be getting these two then, be back in a bit." She went back in to change to her regular clothes and put the new outfit in the cart with everything else, and they walked towards the checkout.

"Chloe there is something I need to get so I'll be back."

"Sure, I'll just wait for you outside," she said while getting in line.

Clark gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "I won't be long." She was so happy about the kiss she could hardly stand still in the line.

He had walked back to where the condoms were and grabbed the family-sized box of extra large condoms, thinking to himself I hope I haven't jumped the gun; then he went to get a bouget of tulips and daises, and as he passed the candy aisle he picked up a huge box of candy for Chloe. He was hoping this helped him to let Chloe know he loves her deeply; he paid for the items and met her outside.

"Ready to go back your house?" She asked with her 10,000 watt smile.

"Sure am, I got you a few gifts," Clark said in a soft sexy voice.

"You got me some gifts, well I'm ready to see them, let's go," She walked quickly to her car while Clark chuckled at how excited she was acting.

The pulled into the Kent Farm driveway and jumped out of the car; Clark grabbed their bags and took them into the house.

"What did you get for me?"

He handed her the flowers, "Oh Clark, these are gorgeous and they are my favorites," she said while smelling them. She was then handed the huge box of chocolates, "Oh I love these, Clark you are being so romantic. Do you need to tell me something?" She said while walking closer to Clark.

"Yes I do have something to tell you, I love you so much. I'm ready to use the condoms with you whenever you are ready," he said while blushing so much his ears turned red.

"Oh Clark, I've loved you forever and I'm so happy you love me back." She looked down at the bag in his hand, "Let's get cracking."

Clark pulled out the box and Chloe jumped up and down giggling happily. He superspeed them upstairs to his room. Minutes later the only sounds heard were moaning and the bed springs squeeking loudly; later they were covered in sweat grinning broadly at each other and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The End, and thank you for reading!


End file.
